particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish defense industry
The Dorvish defense industry (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Verteidigungsindustrie) is the collective name of corporations within Dorvik that provide arms to the Dorvish military and the world at large. The Dorvish defense industry was once dominated by the Dorvish Defense Export corporation which controlled arms exports for the nation, however it was broken down underneath the administration of President Angsar Alaric von Petrov in favor of a more capitalist model that better served its members. In the place of the Dorvish Defense Export corporation, President von Petrov announced the formation of the Defense Exports Group (Dundorfian: Rüstungsexporte Gruppe) bringing together representatives of the Dorvish government and the Dorvish defense industry to cooperate and sells arms. Though the model suggests that the companies have rights to deal with anyone, that is not entirely the case. The Dorvish government must approve all foreign arms sales on a case by case basis as per current Dorvish law, agreement with the corporations also notes that the Dorvish government has a right to intervene and fine the corporations if they do not pass the deal by the Supreme General Staff (Dorvik). The Dorvish defense industry closely cooperates with the Dorvish government as the mutual benefit to both has been strong. Dorvik has maintained many licenses of Dundorfian equipment since the formation of the Dundorfian Reich, many of the Dundorfian designs were made by joint ventures of Dundorfian and Dorvish scientist. Notable defense industries Ebner AG, a Dorvish telecommunications company is one of the worlds largest supplies of military electronics equipment. Ebner amounts to somewhere near 25% of the total share of military electronics equipment sold throughout the world. Freisler-Bluhm is a Dorvish multi-national conglomerate known for their natural resources, namely steel production but has branched into various other heavy industries primarily focused around production of goods through production of raw minerals. Artanian Defense Group (Dundorfian: Artanische Verteidigungsgruppe) is an Artanian registered, Dorvish-based corporation that is a collective effort of many nations in the Artanian Union to produce the Unionfighter and the Union Tiger (helicopter). Artanian Defense Group has continued to produce equipment even though the Dorvish at one point backed out of the program and re-entered back into it in 3989. It was established early during the formation of the Artanian Union and provided the AVG Tornado to multiple countries on Artania. Dorvish Arms Factory AG (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Waffenfabrik AG) is the name of a world leading small arms manufacturer based out of Wädensstein, Largonia; the Dorvish Arms Factory is responsible for the production of 2/3 of arms used by the Dorvish military alongside a leading exporter of small arms worldwide. Dorvish Arms Factory is second behind Hofmeister & Kalkbrenner (known as HK). Dorvish defense industry product Artanian Defense Group Aircraft *Unionfighter Typhoon (Based on the Eurofighter) (Joint venture between Rutania and Dorvik) *Unioncopter Tiger (Based on the Eurocopter Tiger) (Joint venture between Rutania and Dorvik) *ADG Tornado ADV (Based on the Panavia Tornado ADV) (Primarily a Dorvish-based project, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG Tornado IDS (Based on the Panavia Tornado IDS) (Primarily a Dorvish-based project, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG Tornado ECR (Based on the Panavia Tornado ECR) (Primarily a Dorvish-based project, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG C-160 (Based on the TRANSALL C-160) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG 4400M (Based on the Airbus A400M) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG A330 MRTT (Based on the Airbus A330 MRTT) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) *AH-90 (Based on the NH Industries NH 90) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) UAVs *Union Hawk (Based on the Euro Hawk) (Primarily developed by Dorvik due to technical assistance with Zardugal) Munitions *Storm Hammer (Based on the Storm Shadow CM) (Joint venture between Luthori and Dorvik) *KEPD 350 (Based on the Taurus KEPD 350) (Joint venture between Dundorf and Dorvik) *HALDOR (based on the Multinational MILAN) *HOT (based on the Multinational HOT) Artillery *FH-70 Field Artillery Gun (Based on the FH-70) Air defense systems *Medium Extended Air Defense System (based on the German MEADS) Theil-Hassel Technologies GmbH *Leopard II (Based on the German Leopard II) *Armored Multi-Purpose Vehicle (based on the German AMPV) *ATF Dingo (based on German Dingo) *Fennek (based on German Fennek) *Mungo ESK (based on German Mungo ESK) *Panzerhaubitze (PzH) 2000 (based on German Panzerhaubitze 2000) Kasmetall AG *Fuchs (based on the German Fuchs) *Boxer (based on the German Boxer) *Marder IFV (based on the German Marder (IFV)) *Puma IFV (based on the German Puma (IFV)) *Light Infantry Vehicle for Special Operations, or LIV (SO) (based on the German LIV (SO) Serval) *YAK (based on German YAK) *Pandur-seres APCs (based on Austrian Pandur) *Lynx IFV (based on German Lynx IFV) Ebner Defense AG *IRIS-T (based on the IRIS-T) (Developed exclusively for Dorvik) FärberKiesel AG *Reich-class Multi-Purpose Frigate (based on the French and Italian FREMM; domestically produced version of the International Multi-purpose Frigate) Dorvische Werft *Kordusian-class Frigate (based on the German Sachsen-class frigate) *Ostmark-class Frigate (based on the German Brandenburg-class frigate) *Kruthia-class frigate (based on the German Baden-Württemberg-class frigate) *Type 212 submarine (based on the German Type 212 submarine) *Czimnetz-class fleet service ship (based on the German Oste-class fleet service ship) Lievlandseewerke *Kaiser-class aircraft carrier (based on the Soviet aircraft carrier Ulyanovsk) *Haldor-class Corvette (based on the German Braunschweig-class corvette) *Oststadt-class Minesweeper (based on the German Ensdorf-class minesweeper) *Schrudehofen-class replenishment ship (based on the German Berlin-class replenishment ship *Frostenwald-class tanker (based on the German Rhön-class tanker) *Hof-class tanker (based on the German Walchensee-class coastal tanker) *Kas-class light replenishment ship (based on the German Elbe-class replenishment ship) Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik Category:Corporations in Dorvik